


You Don't Have to Worry Anymore

by AnaniTrainor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I'm so soft for this fic, M/M, Smut, but even the smut is fluffy, literally the fluffiest shit ive ever written, soft, you think im kidding but this is literally just fluff with the slightest bit of smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: Choi Hansol and Boo Seungkwan were both fourteen when they met





	You Don't Have to Worry Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaknight13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaknight13/gifts).



> This fic was written as an EXTREMELY late birthday present to my best friend/ wife. She's the one who supports me through everything including all my writer's block and complaining about not liking what i've written. She helps me develop so many ideas and talks me out of deleting so many things. All of that in addition to being a normal best friend who helps me through everything else that could go wrong. I love her so much and I don't appreciate her enough, but Seventeen is one of her top bias groups and she loves this ship so this is all for her. Happy late birthday, Brina I love you so much!! Thank you for putting up with me.  
> \---  
> That being said, I hope you guys can enjoy this piece of fluffy mess as much as she will. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them!

Hansol and Seungkwan were both fourteen when they met. 

Hansol was in the practice room; headphones pushed deep into his ears and his eyes fixed on his form in the mirror. He had his longer hair pulled back in a ponytail and was only wearing a tank top and shorts. For hours, he’d been practicing for his one month evaluation. Nerves had wracked his stomach since he got to the company. Not being able to talk to his family was a more difficult task than he’d originally thought it would be and with the addition of struggling to make friends within the company, he’d felt lonely. Nevertheless, he refused to give in, especially this early. 

Seungkwan was exploring the building for the first time. He’d gotten a brief tour, been shown where he would be sleeping for an indefinite amount of time, but he didn’t get to experience anything in depth. So, he figured- with the last little remaining free time he had before his jam packed schedules would start- he would do just that. What he didn’t expect to find, though, was a boy who looked about his age to already be in the first place he decided to go, practicing. Afterall, it was like two in the morning and the cut off for schedules for young trainees was midnight. 

Hansol was too caught up in himself to even notice Seungkwan standing there- watching him intently. Afterall, there was one particular move he just couldn’t seem to get right and he was determined to straighten it out then and there so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. However, after the song ended he decided to get a drink of water before trying again. It was only then that his eyes met Seungkwan in the mirror. Quickly, he turned and bowed deeply. 

“I apologize, am I in your way?” He asks as he straightens back up an rubs the back of his sweaty neck nervously. It takes Seungkwan one, two, three, too many seconds to shake his head vigorously and start to stammer out a reply.

“Ah- oh- no. I- uh- I was just looking around. I was just accepted today, actually. My name’s Boo Seungkwan… I was born in 1998.” He manages and stiffly sticks his hand out for the other boy to shake. However, most of his anxieties fade away as the boy flashes him a wide and toothy smile that turns his eyes into small, happy crescents. He watches as the other trainee wipes his hand on his shirt- most likely from sweat- then takes his. 

“My name’s Choi Hansol! It’s nice to meet you. I was also born in 1998. I’ve only been here for about a month so I was honestly scared you were one of my seniors.” Hansol admits with a quiet laugh. 

“Oh, no! Tomorrow’s my first day. I just didn’t get to see the facilities much earlier, so I wanted to see what they were like before i went to bed.” Seungkwan explains and Hansol nods slightly. 

“Oh, well, I was just practicing for my first big evaluation in a week. I should really get back to it… It was really nice to meet you, Seungkwan-ssi.” Hansol says before knocking his head back and taking a long swig of cold water.

“You too. I’ll see you around, Hansol-ssi.”

“See you around.”

 

They were fifteen when they were told they might possibly debut together

“Seungkwanie~” Hansol called out quietly from his bunk which was directly parallel to the elder’s. Seungkwan had been quietly trying to slip into bed without being noticed, but, of course, Hansol was waiting for him; tired eyes watching for him. 

“What?” He hums quietly and he can just barely see the white of Hansol’s smile in the dark. 

“What did the ceo call you in for…?” Hansol tries not to seem too curious, but couldn’t help it too much. Just the idea of actually debuting with Seungkwan- his first ever friend that he made at Pledis- made him impossibly excited.

“Ah… he told me that he wants me to be in this dumb tv survival show thing.” Seungkwan says and he doesn’t sound too happy about it, which lowers Hansol’s spirits. 

“That means you might get to debut, right? That’s a good thing!” Hansol urges and Seungkwan rolls onto his back; staring up at the bars holding up the bed above him. 

“Yeah.” He says softly. 

“Why aren’t you happy?” Hansol asks. 

“I am! I’m just nervous.” What Seungkwan didn’t want to admit was that he didn’t want to debut if it wasn’t with Hansol. “There’s always going to be a camera.” For some reason, that seemed so pointless to him. That’d be like coming out with a song but not a dance. He’d known Hansol since the very first day he arrived, he’d trained with him almost every single day since, he’d gone to school with him and helped him with homework and learned english from him. If Hansol wasn’t with him then what was the point? Plus, Hansol had been the source of a lot of his courage. When he arrived, the ceo and his recruiters had said the thing he was going to have to work on the most was his confidence and his courage. And Hansol showed him that. 

“Wellll, you don’t have to be nervous Kwanie…” Hansol says with a wide smile. Seungkwan turns to him with a confused expression, but Hansol only beams at him. “Because I’ll be there to cheer you on every second of the way.”

“You mean-?”

“Yep! He called me in after we got back from school, but I didn’t have the chance to tell you. Looks like we’re going to be together a lot more.” Hansol says and Seungkwan can’t help but smile himself. 

“Oh no.” The elder fakes with a groan. “Anything but that, please.” They both try to smother their giggles in their pillows, but it doesn’t work all that well and another trainee ends up throwing something at them and telling them to be quiet. At that, they simply lay facing each other, smiling, until they both drifted asleep. 

 

Seungkwan was still fifteen when he realized his feelings for Hansol weren’t normal

Not long after that night, they- along with nine other trainees they had worked with and grown with- had conglomerated and started SEVENTEENTV and trained together day in and day out. At least once a week, they would all meet in the dance practice room and just hang out and do different things. 

It didn’t take long for Seungkwan to notice that Hansol was a touchy person. Even when it was only the two of them together, Hansol hung off him a lot. Not that he was complaining; Hansol gave the best hugs and always smelled like he’d just gotten out of the shower even when Seungkwan knew he’d just been sweating bullets. 

Seungkwan wouldn’t say he wasn’t friends with the other trainees in SEVENTEENTV, he couldn’t. Afterall, he’d trained with each and every one of them before even if it was only once or twice and the small living areas didn’t allow much privacy, so the boys always became friends quickly. Which sucked when people came and went; deciding the idol life was too difficult for them or going through something that makes them want to go home or, worst of all, being sent home and rejected after a monthly evaluation. But he was closest with Hansol. It seemed as if everyone had their own person. It wasn’t just them; Jihoon had Mingyu and Soonyoung and so forth. 

He tried to ignore it at first; the way his heart pounded when Hansol randomly interlocked their fingers or walked up behind him and trapped him in a hug for however long Seungkwan would let him. And that wasn’t all he did. Sometimes, he’d come up and give Seungkwan’s butt a pat or ghost a breath on the back of his neck. He tried to ignore how much he liked having Hansol cling to him, how much he liked how Hansol smelled and how warm he always was. But he just couldn’t. 

Then one night, after a long day of training and recording for SEVENTEENTV, Seungkwan was exhausted and all he wanted to do was fall asleep, but something was keeping him awake. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it kept him lying there- staring into the darkness. He let his thoughts wonder then, realizing what all these feelings potentially meant. He didn’t want to admit it, but his conscious wasn’t allowing him to ignore it any longer; he loved Hansol. And once he realized it, there was no denying it. 

“Kwonie?” Hansol sleepily asked. “Are you still awake?” He asked quietly. 

“Ah, yeah.” Seungkwan said eventually. 

“I can’t sleep…” 

“Me either.”

“Would you… Do you mind if I…?” Hansol starts, but doesn’t finish and before Seungkwan knows what’s happening, Hansol’s head is lying on his chest and the entire length of his body is being set on fire. He lets out a small squeak, but hopes to god Hansol doesn’t hear it. “Thank you.” Hansol hums out and Seungkwan nods. What feels like seconds later, Hansol is fast asleep; breathing deeply against Seungkwan’s chest which swells. 

All Seungkwan can manage to do is attempt to watch him through the darkness and gently strok his hand over Hansol’s hair. He wishes he could go to bed like this every night. 

 

Hansol and Seungkwan are sixteen when they’re told that they’re going to debut as Seventeen 

Before Seungkwan could even process what the ceo had just said, Hansol flung himself onto him and hugged him tightly. “We made it. We did it together, Kwanie…” Seungkwan wraps his arms around Hansol soon enough; tucking his nose into Hansol’s neck. “We’re debuting together.” 

“I can’t believe it… we’re debuting.” He manages to say as his eyes gloss over with tears. Hansol laughs lightly as he holds Seungkwan as close as possible. 

“You ever had doubts?” He says softly. Seungkwan laughs as he cries; his tears soaking into Hansol’s shirt.

“Of course I did…” He croaks and Hansol softens underneath him. 

“Well you don’t have to worry anymore because we made it.” Hansol says and curls into Seungkwan; sharing his happiness and relief. His heart was pounding against his chest and it was at that moment that he realized he wanted nothing more than to protect Sungkwan from whatever could happen in the future. He wanted to be Seungkwan’s rock. He wanted to be Seungkwan’s shoulder to cry on. He just wanted to always be there for him because, whether or not he liked to admit it, Seungkwan was sensitive to public opinion and Hansol always knew what to say to fight away those demons. Seungkwan had so quickly turned into Hansol’s everything; his meaning. He couldn’t see his life without Seungkwan anymore. 

“I love you, Seungkwan.” He says softly. 

“I love you too, Hansol.” 

 

They were seventeen when Hansol confessed

It happened over the span of a week. The first day, he had come home from vocal rehearsal later than everyone else because he was trying to perfect his high note for their upcoming comeback. He was exhausted, hungry, and wanted nothing more than a cheese burger. When he got back to the dorm, he found that most of the members were either in their rooms or quietly talking in the living room. They had gotten food on the way home, he was told, but they didn’t get him anything. Of course not. With a sigh, he went into the room he shared with Seokmin and Jisoo and picked out a pair of pajama pants then went to the bathroom. Jisoo had greeted him quietly, but Seungkwan only smiled to him and continued on his way. 

He stripped down and hopped into the shower to wash the day’s stress away. He figured he would just find something in the pantry after he got out. He quickly washed up and dried off; pulling the pants over his legs and tugging a tee over his head. He was just going to stop in his room to plug his phone in, but stopped when he saw a white bag sitting on his bed. Curiously, he set his phone down on his side table and approached the bag. It was stapled shut. It felt warm when he picked it and the second he breathed in, the scent of cheese wafted up. He quickly ripped it open to find two cheese burgers sitting inside. Sighing in relief, he pulls them both out and scarfs them down in record speed. He looks to Jisoo and cocks his head. 

“Hyung, who put this here?” He asks and Jisoo looks over from his book, pulling out an earbud. 

“What?”

“Who left this here?” He asks again.

“Oh, I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention.” Jisoo says and Seungkwan nods with a sigh. He’s about to get up to throw the bag away when he feels something shift around inside. When he reaches in, he feels something small and flat. What he pulls out is a laminated sheet of paper; ‘you’ was written on it in beautiful and curly print. Confused, he stares at it for a very long time. He looks up again a few moments later. 

“You really don’t know who brought this in, hyung?” Seungkwan asks and Jisoo shakes his head. 

“I don’t, I’m sorry Seungkwanie.” 

“It’s alright.” Seungkwan had said then set the letter on his side table and took the bag out to the trash. 

The next day, it was in the studio. He was set to record for some of the new songs that day which always took a toll on him. The ceo was always harder on him about keeping his air support, about opening his throat, about keeping power but not out-singing his tone… Seungkwan knew his intentions were good, but it really got to him sometimes. Not to mention, his voice got tired after so long and he’d usually end up without a voice the next day. Recording could take anywhere from an hour to an entire day so, Seungkwan was always a bit moody afterwards. 

Nevertheless, he did his best and put his best effort into every second- every word- every syllable. That’s why he’s thankful when their manager lets him take a break. He quickly takes the headphones off and exits the booth to go get some water and take a short walk to clear his head. On his way out, he runs into Jihoon who smiles warmly at him. “You’re doing a great job.” He praises and Seungkwan thanks him before stepping out into the cool air. 

It’s half an hour later that he returns, feeling slightly refreshed but still a bit unsure of himself. He steps inside the recording room to find their manager and Jihoon chatting lightly about something. “Oh, good, you’re back!” Their manager says softly. “It’ll still be a few minutes, but go ahead and head inside. Warm up your voice a bit and get ready.” He instructs and Seungkwan does as he’s told. 

When he steps inside, he’s met with a sweet aroma. Following his nose, he finds a cup of tea sitting on the table next to his lyric sheet. It’s his favorite kind, he can just tell, and before he knows it, he’s drinking down the entire cup which was at the perfect temperature to soothe his throat but not scald his tongue. At the bottom of the cup, he finds another laminated message- just like the one from the day before- but in a different font. It’s only a single letter; I. It’s in an older looking font than yesterday, but is still written in cursive form. He pulls it out and dries it on his pants. Strange. He thinks. 

“Hyung.” He calls out quietly and Jihoon looks up at him through the glass. “Did you see anyone come in here while I was gone?” He asks. 

“No, I didn’t. Why?” Jihoon asks. Figures. 

“No reason, hyung. Nevermind. Anyways, I’m ready whenever you guys are.”

“Okay, Seungkwan-ah. Just let me pull up the track.”

The next day, he gets off. He has no schedules, no vocal rehearsal, nothing. He’s free to do whatever he wants for the entire day. He watches videos, he reviews choreography, he talks to fans on the fan cafe, he rests. The majority of the day, he plays video games. It’s nice to not have to worry about appearances for once, though, he feels lonely. It’s the first time in a while he’s ever truly been home alone and he’d always thought he’d like it, but he’d grown too used to always having someone to fill the silence. 

He misses Hansol. These days, he’s always busy with something and since they sleep in different rooms its rare they see each other unless they have the same schedule. Even then, they’re too busy to truly talk to one another. Sometimes Seungkwan misses their trainee days where it was just him and Hansol against the world. He misses when they would just talk into the late of night or even the peak of the morning. He misses when Hansol could just sneak next to him in bed without anyone noticing. But those days are gone and now, they have performances to do; fans to think of, a public eye on them at almost all times. 

He wants just a day for him and Hansol. Just a single day to reconnect; to do what they always used to do. That would be nice. 

Seungkwan shakes his head and decides to go out for a walk. He needs the fresh air. He needs to clear his head. On his walk, he stops to take a selfie next to the small chinese store only a few blocks away from their dorm- where he and Hansol used to go after practices just to unwind. Sometimes they’d just go there to talk; order some tea and just sit there. He smiles at the memory and texts the picture to Hansol with the caption: I hope you’re having a good day. And that’s the end of his nostalgic thoughts. He stops by the han river and just listens to it run; watches as kids run alongside it and parents laugh and take pictures fondly. After almost two hours of roaming, he makes his way back home. 

He feels lighter when he takes his shoes off after his walk. That was well needed. When he walks back into the living room, he finds something there that wasn’t there before. Sitting on the tv stand is a small, plastic case. It was a cd. Inside is a laminated card with the message: Boo. So all of these were definitely intended for him. The top of the cd is colored a pastel blue. Taking it out, Seungkwan walks over to the cd player and sets the disc inside. He presses play tentatively and waits as it loads. 

The first song that plays makes him smile. Kim Bum Soo’s “First Love”. The song he auditioned with. He melts into the couch and pulls a pillow against his chest. So much for not having any more nostalgic thoughts. He spends the rest of his time alone listening to the cd. Song after song plays and he finds that it’s all of his favorites chronologically from the second he joined Pledis to now. Some of the songs were Seventeen’s songs, some of them he helped write, but that was only because those were the songs he was the most proud of. Now, he really wanted to know who was leaving all of these notes and what they meant because they had to know him well in order to make this cd. Plus, the message so far was I, You, Boo… It made no sense. They had to be out of order. 

Jisoo’s the first home that night. “What’s wrong?” He asks as he takes his shoes off; watching Seungkwan curl up on the couch. 

“Nothing, I just-” Seungkwan sighs. He wants to keep the notes to himself, but he needs to talk to someone about them and with Hansol being busy, Jisoo was the best option. “Someone’s been leaving me notes.” He says softly. 

“Oh?” Jisoo asks quietly then approaches Seungkwan and sits next to him on the couch. “What do you mean?”

“Every day since that day I found those cheese burgers on my bed, someone’s been leaving me things with these little laminated cards.” Seungkwan shows Jisoo the one from today as an example. “So far, the words have been I, you, and Boo. But all the gifts have been… thoughtful?” Seungkwan turns on the couch and sits criss cross to fully face Jisoo who nods as he talks. “The first day it was cheese burgers after I had an exhausting day. That’s all I had wanted when I came home… and then I go to take a shower and come back and they’re just sitting there and the little I card is sitting at the bottom of the bag. And then yesterday my throat was hurting during the recordings for the album and Manager-nim gives me a break and I come back to the recording room to find a cup of my favorite tea with the little you card at the bottom. Then today, I take a walk to ease my mind and just relax and when I get back I find this cd case sitting on the tv stand with the little Boo card inside.” Seungkwan explains. Jisoo looks surprised, but slightly amused. 

“What’s on the cd?” The elder asks. 

“All the songs I’ve ever considered one of my favorites since I auditioned for Pledis, can you believe it?” Seungkwan asks and Jisoo shakes his head. 

“I can’t.”

“I don’t know what’s going on or who’s doing any of it…” Seungkwan trails then looks into Jisoo’s eyes. “I want to know, tough. I want to know what all of this was about.”

“I understand.”

“Hyung, who all has access to our dorm?” Seungkwan asks and Jisoo shifts; his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Just the members, manager- nim, and ceo-nim. Why? Do you have an idea about who it is?” Jisoo asks and Seungkwan shakes his head. 

“I have no clue, but it has to be a member then… two of the gifts were here…” Seungkwan says softly. “I wonder what kind of message it is…” Jisoo laughs softly and Seungkwan looks offended.

“Hyung~” He whines. “This isn’t funny I’m really troubled.”

“I know, Kwan-ah, it’s just you’re being really dense.” Jisoo says and Seungkwan gives i=him a confused look. “It’s obviously a love note.” Jisoo says.

“Why would you think that?” Seungkwan asks and Jisoo smiles and shakes his head.

“The thoughtful and caring gifts, the curly lettering, the use of your full name… It just makes sense.” Jisoo says. 

“Oh…” Seungkwan says softly. 

“Listen,” Jisso starts as he gently lays his hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder, “don’t overthink it. Just let things happen, okay? I think you’ll find out who it is soon enough.” 

“Okay…” Seungkwan trails. 

“Trust me. I’m going to head to bed. Don’t stay up too late, okay?” 

The next day it’s in the dance practice room. All the members had headed out to get lunch, but Seungkwan had forgotten his wallet and ran back inside to grab it out of his bag. That’s when he saw the small box. It was the same pastel blue color that the cd was. A dark purple ribbon was wrapped around it and tied into a bow at the top. A small card was pinned underneath the bow. Seungkwanie was printed on it in yet another different cursive style. This time, the tail of the e was curled into a little heart and there was no denying what Jisoo said yesterday now. This was definitely a confession of some sort. As he pulled the lid off, his heart dropped. Inside sat a really expensive calligraphy pen; the one Seungkwan had been talking about since he really began to fall in love with calligraphy. There were various sized tips sitting inside next to it. His chest swelled. This pen was worth five hundred fifty thousand won; it wasn’t cheap. This is when fear settled on Seungkwan settled on his back. How was he ever going to turn this person down? They’d spent so much money on him, went to such drastic lengths to please him. There was only one person he could ever date, but that person was as straight as straight could be, there was no way Hansol was the one behind this. 

“What’s that?” Seungcheol is behind Seungkwan suddenly. Seungkwan jumps, but is careful to not drop the box and quickly puts the lid back on and shakes his head, hiding the small card. 

“N- nothing. Sorry I was taking so long. Just let me grab my wallet.” Seungkwan stammers as he puts the box safely in his bag and pulls out his wallet. 

“Seungkwan-ah, what’s going on? You’ve been acting a bit strange since yesterday…” Seungcheol asks. 

“It’s nothing, hyung, I promise. I’m just tired that’s all.” Seungkwan lies as he tucks his wallet into his pocket then grabs Seungcheol by the wrist. “Come on, the others will be grumpy if we keep them waiting.”

The next day, it’s late and Seungkwan is tired from dance practice. The sun had gone down hours ago and the entire group had dispersed to do different things. They’d been home for only a few moments when there was a knock on the front door. 

“Sungkwan-ah!” Jisoo had called from the couch. “Can you get that?”

“Yes, hyung!” Seungkwan replied with a groan and quickly rolled off his bed and jogged towards the door. He doesn’t think to look through the peephole, either too tired or too in a rush to lay back down to care. He quickly unlocks the door and pulls it open to find a delivery guy standing there. Not just any kind of delivery guy either; he was holding a bouquet of softly colored flowers. Pastel shades of pink, yellow, green, and blue bloomed here and there; poking out of the bouquet in different ways. It was absolutely beautiful. 

“Who was it?” Jisoo called.

“Hold on!” Seungkwan called back. “Hi! Who are these for? I think you might have the wrong address…” Seungkwan says softly and the boy smiles and shakes his head.

“Boo Seungkwan?” 

“Ah- that’s me.” Seungkwan says dumbly. 

“Then I guess I have the right address.” The boy beams. “These are yours.”

“What-?”

“Can you sign here?” The boy holds out a tablet with a pen attached and Seungkwan nods and quickly signs before taking the large bouquet and placing it on the kitchen counter. “Oh, and here.” The boy says and holds out a small envelope which Seungkwan takes with ease. He bids the delivery boy farewell then shuts the door and walks back over to the vase. He gently picks up one of the pink peonies and brings it to his nose. It smells sweet, but not abrasive. It makes his chest warm. 

“Woah… Is this from-?” Jisoo asks as he comes into the kitchen to find the bouquet.

“Has to be…” Seungkwan says softly. 

“Wow… He really outdid himself this time…” Jisoo mumbles under his breath. 

“What?” Seungkwan asks. 

“Nothing, have you opened the letter yet?” Jisoo asks then crosses the room to stand behind Seungkwan and look over his shoulder. 

“No…” Seungkwan says as he opens the envelope and pulls out yet another little card. 

“It says…”

“Love.” Seungkwan says softly. His fingers slightly shake as they trace the outline of the letters. He flips the card over to the back. There’s a long message there. 

Kwanie, 

I wonder if you’ve already found out who I am by now. I know I’m not the most subtle person, but I was hoping that I might be able to keep my identity a secret until tonight. I want you to meet me by Han river as soon as you’re finished reading this. I don’t want to tell you the exact location, but I think that by the time you reach the end of this letter, you’ll know where to go. 

I still remember the first night I met you. I remember thinking you were so small and cute and the way you stammered when you first talked to me was so endearing to me since you looked like the kind of guy who’d be so confident in yourself. Little did I know then, that that would become one of my favorite things about you. I remember thinking that night that you were going to be my friend if it killed me. And that you are. 

When we were told we were going to debut together, I had never been happier in my life. When I took hold of you and you tucked your head into my neck I never wanted to let go. When you cried I wanted to wipe all your tears away but the best I could do was say that we did it. I had never been happier that we truly did because being with you, performing beside you and wining beside you, it had been a dream since I met you for the very first time and I had finally achieved that. 

It was that day that I decided that I would always be at your side. You would never have to cry alone because I would always be there. I decided that I was going to be your rock; your shoulder to cry on. 

I feel sorry that I couldn’t say this to you in person, but, you see, I’m not the best with words and I’ve never been so nervous in my life. I would surely trip over my sentences. I’m scared that you’re going to think I’m disgusting for liking you. I’m scared I’m going to lose you, but I can’t keep this feeling to myself anymore. Please forgive me if that is the case. I wouldn’t want to ruin what we already have or disturb the balance of our group. Anyways, come meet me at our secret place. 

Love,   
Your not so secret Admirer

“Seungkwanie, are you crying?” Jisoo asks quietly as he gently places his hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder. The younger quickly wipes his eyes and puts the card back down on the table. He sniffles and shrugs before letting out a quiet sob. 

“He’s so dumb…” Seungkwan says with a smile as he moves towards the door to pull on a jacket and tuck his feet into boots, not caring what he looked like. 

“Who was at the door?” Seungcheol asks as he steps out of the bathroom; rubbing a towel against his wet hair. “What’s that- where are you going- why are you crying? Why do I always miss everything?” Seungcheol asks exasperatedly and Seungkwan sputters out a laugh. 

“I’ll tell you when I get back hyung, okay? Don’t worry.” The youngest of the three says as he opens the front door. 

“At least take an umbrella. It’s supposed to rain.” Seungcheol huffs and Seungkwan does. He grabs the umbrella and bolts out of the dorm. “That kid…”

Seungkwan runs the entire way there. He knows exactly where to go. It takes him far too long for his liking and the fact that it’s pouring rain doesn’t help anything. Nevertheless, he runs until the yellow light of the rustic edison light bulbs cuts through the thick sheets of rain. He runs until he sees the black silhouette standing alone in the rain. He runs until he sees Hansol’s warm smile. “Look at you, you’re soaked.” Is the first thing that Seungkwan says when he reaches him; holding the umbrella over the both of them to the best of his ability now. 

“You came.” Is what Hansol replies with, blinking through the heavy droplets that cling to his hair which was plastered against his forehead now. 

“You ever had doubts?” Seungkwan says softly; smiling through his tears. Hansol sputters out a laugh and nods his head.

“Of course I did…” 

“Well you don’t have to worry anymore because I made it.” Seungkwan says warmly and Hansol’s smile widens before he lunges forward and pulls Seungkwan into a soaking hug. After a few seconds, he pulls away and cups Seungkwan’s cheek. Slowly, he leans forward and squeezes his eyes shut and hesitates for only a second before allowing his lips to meet Seungkwan’s. The elder boy slowly forgets about the rain and lets his arm fall to the side as he pushes against Hansol, bringing his free hand up to wrap around the back of Hansol’s neck to deepen the kiss. He doesn’t deny Hansol the access to his mouth and obediently takes the younger’s tongue in his own mouth. After a few moments that only felt like seconds, they pull away and Seungkwan smiles up at Hansol. 

“I love you, you idiot. What took you so long?” He says and Hansol laughs lightly and shakes his head. 

“I have no idea. What ever was I thinking?” He asks and Seungkwan chuckles lightly. “I love you too.”

 

They’re eighteen when they share their first time together

“I can’t believe you planned this.” Seungkwan had whispered between pants as Hansol gently sucked a hickey into his spine. Hansol laughs out a chuckle against the hickey causing Seungkwan to shiver underneath him. 

“I wanted it to be a bit more special.” Hansol says as he gently thrusts into Seungkwan; his movements fluid and lengthy- just enough to leave the both of them wanting more. But everything was so intimate. The lighting was low; only a few flickering candles sitting on the hotel side tables and the smell of rose petals in the air. And Hansol was moving perfectly, gently; treating Seungkwan like a prince which, perhaps, he was in Hansol’s eyes. He was touching Seungkwan in just the right way- making sure he felt good. “But this was the best I could do with our busy schedules and living in a dorm with eleven other people doesn’t help.” Hansol says softly. 

“This-” Seungkwan’s statement is interrupted by a small whine that escaped the back of his throat as Hansol hits his prostate. “This is plenty special…” He manages as he quakes; his fist balling around the pillowcase.

“I always imagined we’d be at a resort where it’s just the two of us and no one else. I never wanted it to be in a crappy hotel the night after a performance before we went home. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” Hansol admits quietly. Seungkwan gasps quietly as Hansol slightly picks up his speed, but does his best to keep his train of thought on track. 

“Hansol-ah, this is perfect.” Seungkwan breathes out. “I could be anywhere and it would be perfect as long as it was with you.” 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Hansol asks quietly. 

“I think I’m getting an idea.” Seungkwan says softly. Hansol playfully slaps his ass which earns him a slight gasp. Hansol chuckles lightly. “You’re so much more kinky than I ever thought you’d be… I can’t believe my baby likes to be spanked.” Seungkwan shivers once again and lets out a small whine. 

“Hansol-ah, I want to- see you.” Seungkwan says. 

“Okay, I guess since it’s my first time with my baby and he’s being such a good boy I could give him what he wants.” Hansol cooes softly and pulls out of Seungkwan to allow the submissive boy to turn on his back. He hears Seungkwan whimper at the loss of feeling and watches as he begs for Hansol with his eyes. “Hold on, baby. I wouldn’t want you to hurt too much in the morning.” The younger boy slides a pillow underneath Seungkwan’s lower back and gently takes hold of his elder’s legs. Slowly, he pushes back in which causes Seungkwan to let out a quiet moan. “Look at my baby so pretty~” Hansol says before leaning down to kiss Seungkwan. 

“I love you.” Seungkwan says as he pulls away. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this fluffy masterpiece! I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
